Anger of a goddess!
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Cheetah and Artemis


2009-01-30 - Anger of a Goddess?!

**The information contained within this log is to be considered information gained Out of Character (OOC) .**

**This information may not be used as In Character (IC) knowledge or in roleplay unless it has been learned in-game or permission has been granted by the parties involved.**

**Questions should be directed to staff.**

**Anger of Goddess?!**

**Summary:** Cheetah on Themyscira meets an Amazon that isn't so happy with the feline's presence and makes it painfully clear

**Who:** Artemis and Cheetah

**When:** Jan 30th

**Where:** Themyscira's temple to Artemis

Artemis Desc

Cascades of red-copper hair reach nearly to the imposing Amazon's ankles. The glint of red accented by hints of honeyed-gold, and pulled away from the face with a coil of gold that holds the hair up in a similar fashion to a pony-tail. Artemis' features are fiercely leonine - the blue eyes slightly slanted, with high cheekbones and a sharp ovaline shape. From head to toe, she's sleek muscle combined with elegant curves and a grace that shows with every step.

Her prowess echoes in every part of her current attire. Flame-coloured hair, usually hung in a loose ponytail is instead bound in a single tight braid that is doubled over on itself yet still manages to reach her waist. About the woman's throat is a choker made of what could be finger bones vanquished foes ..or simply crafted to look as such. Her torso is covered with a tight, white cotton tank top, through it showing the definition of her powerful frame. Over this is a black leather vest, some foreign coins having been hammered out to serve as buttons along the front while upon the back is emblazoned a single symbol in a bone-white, that of an arrowhead. Her long legs are covered in battered faded bluejeans, visible only around her rump and crotch, the rest being covered by ebony leather chaps set with silver skulls down the legs. Her feet are shod in black as well, heavy "biker" boots serving their purpose there apparently ready to be set upon the throats of her opponents.

Cheetah Desc

Standing taller then an average woman's height with long slightly unkempt russet hair. Settling in loose waves about her shoulders. The hair in no way detracts from her obviously feline visage. Slitted cats eyes rest under a natural thin brow line leading down to the animalist muzzle nose and mouth. Atop her head poking through her ears clear are two tipped ears turning about catching all the sounds around her. Her darker lips curl to scent the air flashing for a moment the sharp fangs this feline fetal has. The entirety of her skin is covered in a fine coat of tawny fur. The fur turning white as it start along her chest and goes down to taper with the natural vee of her legs. Running the length of her arms legs and back all the way through to her tail tip are are black spots typical of a the great cat cheetah.

Her body is in excellent shape. Muscles showing a hint of definition through the fur at the shoulders and abdomen. Her frame is overall lean, but in no way is it not clear she is indeed a woman. The typical curves give constant testament to that fact. Her legs are long and well toned where the ends of both feet and hands end in clear claws.

Scene

The Temple of Artemis was constructed thousands of years ago upon a massive marble slab; the temple itself occupies only a small part of that slab, leaving the rest exposed, but sheltered under the eaves of the great roof. Tall, ionic columns support the roof above, each spaced twenty paces from the next. Stunning, high relief carvings of women performing various hunts - mostly boar and deer - decorate the exterior walls. Steps lead back down to the clearing from all sides of the temple.

Cheetah loves the rare times she gets to come to the Amazon's hidden island. She is currently out in the sun relaxing on a low tree branch just before the temple. Her tail hangs down and slowly curls as she lays there half asleep. Only her thoughts currently to keep her company. A lot on her mind though so she does not mind the quiet moment.

It has been too long from home for Artemis as she alights on the ground before the temple that bears her namesake. Her people turned from the Olympian Gods long ago, and though she has sought to re-examine that path on her own in these times, Artemis still finds it somewhat unsettling at times.

Crossing the courtyard she takes a long stretching breath and runs her hands over her head with a sigh..it is then that she pauses dead in mid-motion as her eyes fall upon a form out of place. Snapping too she scowls, ah yes, Cheetah, she had heard Diana was attempting to reform the enemy of the Amazons. "Our home is not a place of leisure feline.." She calls up in her more surly of tones.

Cheetah's ears lift and then the eye slowly open. In the warm sunlight they are little more then slit. The tail goes slow and she gives a long slow yawn, showing of her fangs and claws just a bit. Maybe a silent warning. "I'm thinking." Her simple answer as she slowly move to lift her head and study the tall woman. "You don't know what a gift this place is. Especially to me or you too might enjoy a quiet moment of reflection."

"Unlike my sister.." Artemis responds, approaching the tree, "I am not in the habit of charity." Walking to the tree she jostles it a bit with her gauntleted hand, not a great deal, but just enough to be annoying. "Those who lounge around lightly are the first to fall on the fields."

Cheetah has great reflexes and instead of fighting the motions she drops to the ground her tail helping to get her to swing right and land lightly on her feet before Artemis. "So you're saying I'm not your sister then? I assume you mean the princess, Diana with your comment as well." Clear to see who got the compassion of the two. "I've fought your sister a great many times and never fallen. I'm not just weak normal woman from 'man's world'." Voice getting a bit of a growl from all that. Forcing herself to settle a bit she puts a hand out, "I'm called Cheetah."

Artemis regards you coolly as you land before her, apparently not impressed with your posturing. But then again she's doing much the same. "You attempt to kill my sister one day and expect me to call you as sister of my tribe the next?" She responds, looking at your hand then back up to you, "I think you may have been in the sun too long if you think that. Nor do I think you a normal woman by any means. You are something...different. In another time I might call you demon." She walks around you in a slow circle, long hair trailing in the soft breeze that comes up off the ocean, "Diana's choice in bringing you here was not one that I echoed. I do not trust you "Cheetah". I think you would lull us into a false sense of security only to cut our throats in the night."

Cheetah's ears twist and flatten at the Demon comment. "You're queen," stressing the word, "has allowed me to be here as a refuge against the outside world. She saw the wisdom in it that I might better keep my sanity. I don't ask you trust me whoever you are. You shouldn't trust me." Much as she doesn't want to admit it, it's true. "I do insist you don't call me demon, monster, or anything else. You keep up talk like that you'll start to sound like you belong in the world outside this island."

Artemis steps close to you, leaning in to meet you eye to eye, "Where I belong is no concern of your's feline." She says in a low tone, "While I abide Hippolyta's decision, I do not have to like it. If you prove your redemption, I will acknowledge it, but if you slip but a hair, know that I will be upon you like the very Furies themselves."

"Cheetah," she says firmly. "That's my name most know me by. I wasn't always a feline woman." She doesn't shrink under the stare, "Tell me. How can I ever prove when you already condemned me to failure." She motions to the temple. "Do I not hunt and live as she likes more then most humans? Especially those from 'man's world'. You want a fight just say so and I'll throw you around like a kitten and then toss you back to your sisters clawed and bleeding." She shows her claws, "or do you want to see if you can take a scratch better then Diana." Her tail starting to flick agitatedly."

Artemis draws herself up as some of the other Amazons begin to mull about, waiting to see what the Bana does. "Nothing would delight me more than to put you in your place cat." Her gauntleted hand clenches as she seems on the edge of charging you. The crowd begins to draw around and it is then she pauses, with a sneer towards you, "You will not draw me out that easily...Cheetah." Even wanting to snap your neck Artemis isn't ready to risk having to deal with Hippolyta...yet.

Cheetah smiles just watching. "Oh look! The chick with the long pony tail can be taught. You learned my name and it only took a half dozen tries. You do know a dozen is twelve right? Maybe I should use older forms of weights and measures for you?" She stands her ground, ears turning to note the others coming up. She can't seem weak or will never be respected here. "You don't have to like me. You don't have to trust me. I however have for years been fighting against forces and things you can't imagine. I've battled Diana to the point where she has to at least take notice of me. How many mortal women can say that? I could draw blood on her or you with one swipe." She shows the claws again. "I may seem small and thin to you but that doesn't make me any less a woman or a fighter."

Well, that did it. Artemis snarls and sends one right at your nose, "Now you push too far demon!" It's rare for Artemis to stand down from a challenge once, but twice? Unheard of. As soon as the blow is thrown the others begin to surge forward, perhaps to break it up...or help.

Cheetah is quick and ready. She ducks the fist and moves in quick. It looks like she is going to slash at the woman's mid section. That's just a faint though as her tail is moving to try and yank at the pivot leg of the Amazon to send her sprawling. As often is the case when in a fight other then some faint feline sounds Cheetah just goes deadly silent and focused on the fight.

Artemis drives in with the blow as your tail gets around her leg. She rolls with the yanking, attempting to bring her other foot down on the tail itself as she moves. The crowd around seems hesitant a moment, perhaps the pure shock of what is happening being the cause or the fact that most are priestesses and the normal guard are pushing their way through. All the same, Amazons do love watching a good scrap.

Cheetah gives out a yowl as her tail is stomped on. It's real and not some costume after all. She spins fast with her claws in an arch. Both of them coming in a double slash for Artemis. Still she's being careful. She only wants to draw blood and prove a point. She is pouring on all the speed she has and few can hope to keep up with the likes of her when she does that. Also already Artemis will start to see she's far stronger then she looks also.

Artemis takes the blow as the claws tear into her side, drawing the blood that Cheetah was looking to claim, as this happens however she locks her arm down over the forearm of her attacker keeping her in range for the moment as she brings down another blow from her gauntleted hand towards your feline visage. Seems Artemis is willing to let you have your touch in order to ensure her own.

Cheetah isn't going anywhere. She's trying to move closer to get Artemis off her tail. Course the scent of blood tickling her nose makes her twitch a bit. More then enough to make her hesitate to get punched by Artemis square. Simply put Cheetah can't take a direct blow like that. She isn't as tough as some. She lets out a cry of pain. The force of the blow only sending her so far back before the tail yanks her to a stop to land on the ground. Holding her side that was hit clearly hurt. Eyes shut tight and ears folded she licks her lips. Having to fight two fights now, one inside and one out isn't so good for her.

The guards move in, but Artemis is already backing off. Your down and she's got a fair wound, even if she refuses to show it past a bit of a grimace. Putting a hand to her side she looks down at you for a tense moment. The flash of anger has come and Artemis is doing her best to choke it back down. Drawing up she looks down you as she takes a long breath, "Hnh. Perhaps there is hope for you yet." She says with some bit of cryptic meaning. Shoving past the guards roughly she begins to walk off, leaving you there.

Cheetah is likely not getting a lot of offers for help from the others. She struggles to her feet, her tail is kinked and she reaches for it. There is a faint sound as she basically has to reset all the dislocated joint. Never once does she do more then flinch with her ears. Her hand almost goes to her mouth to lick the blood but she catches herself. Voice stead but soft, "still don't know your name." Talking to Artemis's back. She's on her feet now. Favoring her side as she turns to start walking for somewhere she can lick her wounds. Damn that girl hits hard!

Pausing as she walks off, Artemis looks over her shoulder at you, "I am Artemis." She says simply, then turns to walk off once more, perhaps to find something to stich her side up and hope it doesn't scar too badly.. No wonder Diana talked about this Cheetah so. There will be a need for some wine this evening, and earplugs for the lashing she's sure to get from Hippolyta and Diana about this.

Cheetah blinks at the name and looks at the other Amazons here. "Someone please tell me she is just named after the Goddess. Because if I just pissed off the Goddess of the hunt and tries to fight her then you may as well make me a rug now." Fighting Amazons is one thing. Fighting a Goddess is pure suicide in her book. She's got to have bruised ribs or worse. She'll be laid up for a while.


End file.
